Tobi Good Boy or Tobi Bad Boy?
by Rina Skinney
Summary: Izzy, Bri, and Izzy's brother, Vince, all come face-to-face (through the TV, anyway) with Tobi, who seems to be up to something...


"BRI!"

"IZZY!"

"BRI!"

"IZZY!

"BRI!-"

"HEY! Quiet!"

Bri and Izzy both sighed, rolling their eyes. Bri had gone off on a trip to South Korea for a month. Izzy had missed her so much! "I missed you so much, Bri!"

"I missed you, too, Izzy!" Bri hugged her best friend.

"Tell me all about it!" Izzy squealed.

Bri giggled as she and Izzy went into Izzy's room to give Izzy's brother, Vince, peace and quiet. He was playing a four-player game against his friends over a gaming system that allowed players to play against others while all of them are in their own places. He had huge head-phones on with a mic. He was too much into his game and would sometimes shout out random things or make strange noises through his mic, scaring Izzy.

Bri told Izzy all about her trip to South Korea, where she had been born. Bri was adopted and her parents had finally let her go to the place she was born in. She met her mother and father and found out that she had four other siblings, but they had been busy with college. Still, she got to go meet them. She had been wanting to ask why her parents had kept them but gave her up for adoption. It kind of hurt, thinking her mother hadn't wanted her. But her mother explained to her that she loved Bri with all her heart. She just couldn't afford to keep her and had been heart broken that she had to give her up. She learned her mother had fought to keep her, but in the end, Bri had to be kept at an orphanage and was adopted by two loving parents from the United States.

After a while, the girls came back out to have a snack. They sat in the living room and ate some chips while Vince played his game. He didn't even notice he was being watched until he yelled, "BAM!" and the girls screamed.

It made him jump and pull off his head-phones as he whipped his head in their direction. He glared at them. "What do you want?! Go back in your room and leave me alone!" he frowned.

"We're not doing anything wrong. We're just watching..." Izzy giggled.

Vince rolled his eyes and put his head-phones back on, but not before Bri shyly said, "H-Hi, Vince..." with a slight blush.

His eyes widened as he glanced back at her, "Hey..." he said, flashing her a cute lopsided smile.

Her blush deepened as she looked away. He chuckled a little as he turned his attention back to his game. "What? Oh...sorry...just my sister and her friend, Bri..." he said.

He started laughing. He had to watch what he said around Bri. Secretly, he's had a major crush on her since he first saw her. But he was too scared to go up to her because she was his sister's best friend. Bri secretly liked him too, but he already had a girlfriend. She sighed as she looked down and stared into space.

"Are you alright, Bri?" Izzy asked, looking at her friend, worried.

Bri smiled a little at her friend, "Yeah...I'm fine..."

Izzy studied her for a while. She knew Bri liked her brother. But she kept her thoughts to herself and turned her attention back to her brother's game.

After a while, he finally shut it off and pulled off the head-phones. He sighed as he stood up and turned around. When he did, he jumped a little. He had forgotten the girls were there. He sighed as he walked into the kitchen and made himself some mac & cheese. "You girls want some mac & cheese?" he asked, glancing back at them.

"Sure!" Izzy chirped.

"Bri?" he asked.

She glanced back at him and just smiled shyly, "Sure..."

He stared at her, wondering if she was alright when she looked away. He sighed as he made the mac & cheese. Bri lie on her side and just stared into space. "I'm tired...I think I'll just go home right now..." she said, her voice breaking.

Izzy's and Vince's eyes widened as they looked at her, worried. "Bri...are you sure you're alright?" Izzy asked, worried.

Bri smiled sadly and nodded. But she just wanted to get away before she lost it in front of Vince. When she had left for Korea, he didn't have a girlfriend. When she came back and Izzy told her about his girlfriend, she had been heart broken. Izzy then realized Bri had something for her brother, but kept it to herself. Bri just got up then and stretched a little. Vince turned around and his eyes widened as he stared at her petite body. She sighed as she told them goodbye. "Bri...wait!" he didn't want her to go.

She put on her shoes. He ran to stop her. "Bri! Please!" he begged her as he reached out and grabbed her hand.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him, forgetting to wipe her tears away. His eyes widened. "You alright?" he asked, touching her face.

She turned her head away, "I'm fine...I should get going..." she pulled away.

"Bri...please...don't go..." he said, taking her hand again.

She hung her head. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, turning her to face him.

She just lost it there and broke down. Izzy got up, "Bri?" she asked.

"I'm fine!" Bri cried as she pulled away and ran out the door.

Vince's eyes widened. "I told you she liked you! Now you just had to go and get a new girlfriend while she was gone and break her heart!" Izzy yelled at him.

His eyes widened and he glared at her, "Look, I'm sorry! Ok?! I didn't know she liked me! How was I supposed to know you were serious?! You're rarely serious!" he yelled back.

Izzy was fuming mad. She stuck her tongue out at him then turned and stomped back into her room, angry at him for hurting her friend. Vince sighed as he hung his head. He went into the kitchen and stopped making the mac & cheese. He then got his shoes on to find Bri. He needed to talk to her.

He ran outside and looked around for her. He figured he should check her house, first. He got into his car and drove to her house. When he got there, he parked on the side of the street then got out and ran to her front door. He rang the door bell and waited. After a while, her mother answered the door. "Oh! Hi, Vince! What brings you here?" she asked.

"Is Bri here?" he asked.

She nodded and told him to come in. He thanked her. He took off his shoes. "She's in the living room..." she whispered.

He nodded with a small smile. Then, he put his hands in his pockets as he walked into the living room. He gulped and his chest heaved when he saw her lying on the couch, staring at the TV which had Spongebob Squarepants on. It had just started and the theme song was playing. He started singing along with it, scaring her.

She glanced at him and her eyes widened. He chuckled a little as he walked over to her. She sat up and brought her knees to her chest. She hugged her knees as she stared up at him. He walked over to her and sat down beside her. He glanced at her, "Listen...Izzy told me you liked me..." he said, looking down.

Bri's eyes widened, shocked. How could her friend do that? She looked away. He glanced at her and his eyes widened. "Bri...I really like you too...I've had a huge crush on you since Izzy first brought you over..." he said, staring at her.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. She sniffled. He gulped and his chest heaved as he stared at her. "You have a girlfriend now...don't you?" she asked, looking away.

"Bri...I-" he started.

"It's fine...I mean...you're her brother...it'd be weird if we went out together..."

His eyes widened. "No it wouldn't...look...I was just wondering...if you wanted to come back over. I mean...I really missed you while you were gone..." he said, staring at her, never taking his eyes off her.

She rest her chin on her knees. "Bri...Please..." he turned and touched her face.

He turned her chin so that he could see her beautiful face. She looked away from him, her cheeks flushing a little. He chuckled a little, "You're cute when you blush...you know?" he said with his cute lopsided smile.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. His smile faded. He stared at her. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He started to lean in. "Vince...don't..." she pulled away.

His eyes widened, feeling rejected. "You have a girlfriend..." she said, her voice shaking.

Vince gulped and his chest heaved. "I won't anymore if you let me kiss you..." he said, touching her face again.

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him. Why was he doing this to her. Her lower lip quivered and her eyes filled with tears. "Please don't cry..." he begged her as he wiped her tears away with his thumb.

She closed her eyes and just sniffled. Vince stared at her. He leaned in and closed his eyes as he gently pressed his lips against hers. Bri's eyes snapped open. She couldn't move. He touched her face and caressed it as he kissed her. She closed her eyes and slowly started to kiss back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

She pulled him down with her so that he was on top of her. Then, she suddenly pushed him off when she heard a camera flash. Her eyes were wide as she saw her mother staring at them. Vince followed her gaze and his eyes widened. "Mrs. Carlson! I'm sorry!" he quickly got up and held his hands up.

She surprised them when she started laughing. "Sorry! I just couldn't resist! You both looked so cute holding each other and kissing!" she chuckled with an embarrassed smile.

"Mom!" Bri whined.

"Sorry!" her mother sprinted off, laughing.

Bri sighed, shaking her head. Vince looked at her and smiled a little.

Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Bri's mother yelled as she dashed right back into the kitchen and answered the phone before they could even move.

"Oh! Hi Izzy!" she said, "What? Oh!"

She covered the phone with her hand and told Vince that his sister wanted him and Bri to come back over. His eyes widened. He nodded. He glanced at Bri and held out his hand. She blushed shyly as she took it. He smiled a little as he pulled her up. "Ok! They'll be on their way! You're welcome!" her mother chirped.

"Ok! Bye!" she laughed.

Then, she hung up and turned to them. "Izzy said there's something going on with the TV and she wants both of you over there now..." she said.

Their eyes widened and they nodded. They hurried to get their things. Then, Bri followed Vince to his car. She couldn't believe he actually came after her! Her heart was pounding so loudly she could barely hear herself think! She didn't see how he could not here her heart going, "Boom, Boom-Boom, Boom, Boom!"

Vince then sped down the street back home. When they got there, they both quickly barged through the front door. "IZZY?!" Vince yelled.

"In here!" she yelled.

They ran into the living room and looked around. They couldn't see her. "Izzy?! Where are you?"

"TV!" she screamed and they heard banging.

The turned and their eyes widened when they saw her inside the TV, banging on the screen. The TV shook forward with her banging, about to fall over. Vince and Bri quickly ran over to stop it from falling and crashing. "What the heck?! How did this happen?!" he yelled.

"While you went to get Bri, I turned on the TV and came across this show..." she said, then explained to them what happened after that.

She had ended up on a show called Naruto Shippuden and somehow, she could actually talk to the characters. They couldn't see her and started thinking they were crazy. It was quite entertaining, actually, to see them running around in circles, covering their ears, or banging their heads, yelling at her to get out of their heads. But then, the scene changed into a darker place. It was the same as before, with the characters thinking they were crazy, until one of the characters stared right at the screen and saw her. He said something. Then, he had reached out and pulled her right through. Now, she was stuck in a cave with all these men in robes with red clouds on them.

"Hello!" a masked man suddenly popped out in front of Izzy and waved at the screen.

Vince glared at the man. "Let my sister go!" he yelled.

"Ooh! Somebody not happy! Don't worry! Tobi good boy! Tobi will make sister feel right at home!" he said in a childish voice.

"I swear to...I swear, if you don't let my sister go, I'm coming in after you!" he yelled at the man behind the screen.

The man laughed. "Come and try it then! Bet you can't catch me!" he teased.

Vince's face turned red with anger. Bri stepped in front of the screen and cleared her throat. The man stopped and stared at her, "Ooh? Hello lady!" he waved.

"Hi...um...can you please give us Izzy back?"

"Hm..." he got into a thinking stance.

He kept on saying, "Hmm..." for a while.

Bri was very patient and waited patiently for him to answer. Vince on the other hand, started pacing back and forth behind her, getting angrier by the minute. Tobi noticed and was purposely stalling to make Vince even more angry. "Well?" Bri asked, getting anxious.

"Hm...Ok!" he said.

Bri smiled, thanking him. "On one condition..." he held up his finger.

Her eyes widened. "You have to take her place..." he said in a darker tone.

Bri's eyes grew wide. "Bri! Don't do it!" Izzy yelled, shoving Tobi to the side and putting her face really close to the screen so that her face was smashed up against it.

Bri giggled a little. "You look funny!"

"I'll go!" Vince finally snapped, getting in front of the screen.

Bri's eyes widened and she gasped. But Vince stared at the masked man, who had shoved Izzy behind him. He just stood there, not moving. Vince raised an eyebrow, confused. His eyes twitched when the man still didn't do anything. "Is this thing broken?" he asked, about to shake the TV.

But then, they heard Tobi laugh again. "Haha! You blinked! I win!"

Vince's eyes widened and he yelled at Tobi. "You're not very nice...Izzy will stay here..."

"You give me my sister back right now!" Vince yelled.

"Nope...not until you say you're sorry for hurting my feelings!" Tobi mocked him, faking a cry.

Vince groaned, "Ok...I'm sorry for hurting your feelings...now can you please let her go?"

"Hmmm..." Tobi went into thinking mode again.

Vince's face turned red. Bri touched his shoulder. He looked at her. He sighed as she talked to Tobi. "Um...Tobi?"

"Oh! Hi friend of Izzy!" he waved.

"Um...Hi...Um...I just want my friend back...please give her back to us..." she cried.

"Aw! Don't cry! Now Tobi feel bad!" Tobi panicked, waving his hands.

Bri just continued to cry. "Ok! Ok! Ok! Tobi give you Izzy back!" he said, not liking her crying.

She continued to cry. Then, she let out a scream as Izzy was suddenly on top of her. Her eyes widened as she stared up at her friend. "Izzy!" Vince ran and hugged his sister.

"Gosh! Vince! I'm fine now!" she whined.

He just hugged her tighter. Bri got up, "Group hug!" she giggled, as she, too, hugged them.

They stood there, just hugging each other when someone cleared their throat. They all looked at the screen. Tobi stared at Bri. "I gave you Izzy back...now you have to do something for me..."

Her eyes widened. "Like what?" she asked.

"You have to promise me..." he started.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
